musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Ayako Kawasumi
miniatur|Ayako Kawasumi 2006 Ayako Kawasumi (jap. , Kawasumi Ayako; * 30. März 1976 in der Präfektur Tokio) ist eine japanische Synchronsprecherin (Seiyū) und J-Pop-Sängerin. Als Synchronsprecherin arbeitet sie für die Agentur Ōsawa Jimushō. Biografie Ayako Kawasumi fing bereits mit 3 Jahren mit dem Klavierspielen an.Interview in der Septemberausgabe 1999 der Musikzeitschrift Monthly Piano, s. auch http://www.ymm.co.jp/magazine/piano/interview/199909/interview.html Später graduierte sie von der Tōhō-Musikhochschule. 1996 gewann sie bei einem SME-Vorsprechen ein Stipendium für die Yoyogi Animation Gakuin ( ), an der sie zur Synchronsprecherin ausgebildet wurde. Ihr Debüt als Synchronsprecherin hatte sie 1997 in Folge 33 des Animes Taiho Shichau zo als namenlose Polizistin. 1998 bekam sie ihre erste größere Rolle als Melfina in Seihō Bukyō Outlaw Star. Ihren Durchbruch erlangte sie im selben Jahr mit der Rolle der Natsuki Mogi in Initial D First Stage und ein Jahr später als Akari Kamigishi in To Heart. Ayako Kawasumi gilt als gute Klavierspielerin. So wurde sie bei der Produktion des Soundtracks zu Seihō Bukyō Outlaw Star gebeten ein Klavierstück für diesen zu komponieren, woraufhin A Date entstand. In dem Anime Piano spielte sie nicht nur die klavierspielende Hauptdarstellerin, sondern komponierte auch etliche Hintergrundlieder und den Vorspann … to you. Auch in Nodame Cantabile sprach sie abermals in einer Hauptrolle eine Klavierspielerin; hier Megumi Noda. Unter diesem Rollennamen komponierte und mittextete sie auch das Interludium Onara Taisō. Im Februar 2007 spielte sie dieses auch auf dem Nodame Orchestra Concert. Stimme Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen japanischen Synchronsprecherinnen, die häufig mit hoher Stimme sprechen, bleibt sie bei ihrer natürlichen weichen und nasalen Stimme. Obwohl sie ihre Stimme kaum verändertsiehe auch ihre eigene Aussage auf der Otakon 2006, spricht sie dennoch eine Vielzahl von Rollentypen. Rollen (Auswahl) Diskografie Alle CDs entstanden im Rahmen ihrer Synchronsprechtätigkeit. In den folgenden Auflistungen sind alle CDs ausgenommen, in denen Ayako Kawasumi als Teil einer Gruppe oder mit nur einem Lied für eine Rolle auftrat. Singles * Dream it (Vor- und Abspann zum Anime Starlight Scramble Ren’ai Kōhosei, 1998) * Goal no nai Yume ni mukatte ( ; für Shinseiki GPX Cyber Formula: Aratanaru Chōsensha, 1999) * Aoi Uta ( ; für Ai yori Aoshi, 2002) * …to you (für den Anime Piano, 2002) * Ka-ta-ko-to ( ; Interludium aus der OVA von Aoi Umi no Tristia; 2004) * Watashi no Namida to Sora ( ; Interludium aus dem Spiel Blue Dragon) * Love Love!Chu Chu! (Love Love!Chuっ Chuっ!; Vor- und Abspann von Oku-sama wa Joshi Kōsei; 2005) * Yume Tsukai Character CD: Mishima Tōko ( ; 2006) * Scoop!/7 days after (zusammen mit Mamiko Noto, 2006) * Fate/stay night Character Image Song I: Saber (als Saber; 2006) * Genzai no Aperitif ( Aperitif; als Prinzessin ( , Hime) aus Kaibutsu Ōjo; 2007) Alben * Primary (2002) * Mahoromatic for Kawasumi Ayako ( , Mahoromatikku for Kawasumi Ayako; 2003) * AA (zusammen mit Ai Shimizu, 2004) Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * * Ayako Kawasumi bei AnimeNewsNetwork.com (Englisch) * Hörproben Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Japanischer Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1976 Kategorie:Frau ar:أياكو كاواسمي en:Ayako Kawasumi es:Ayako Kawasumi fr:Ayako Kawasumi it:Ayako Kawasumi ja:川澄綾子 ko:가와스미 아야코 ms:Ayako Kawasumi ru:Кавасуми, Аяко sq:Ayako Kawasumi zh:川澄綾子 Kategorie:Alle Artikel